transfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Runamuck (TF2017)
Runamuck from The Transformers (2017 TV Series). Bio Runamuck and Runabout are the Battlechargers, a nearly inseparable pair of hooligans. Runamuck in particular likes to make things explode, heh heh, and loves a good wreck. He has been known to wander around junkyards, fascinated by the carnage of twisted metal and shattered glass. This only makes him want to blow more enemies into heaps of slag. Heh heh, slag. He does not consider it beneath him to indulge in petty acts of vandalism, and thinks a good insult sprayed on a clean wall is a Decepticon victory, heh heh. As a Battlecharger, he's well-equipped to do it. He'll speed up crowded highways at his 180 MPH top speed (at which he can go up to 600 miles), smashing everything in his path, without regard to his fenders. Then he transforms into robot mode (in less than half a second) to use his prized tool of wholesale destruction—a friction rifle. This terrible weapon does little damage, but it leaves a field around his target that enhances molecular heating from friction. With the slightest move, a catastrophic buildup of thermal energy bursts his foe asunder in a shower of burned metal fragments and smoke. The field wears off in five minutes, if the target is able to stay absolutely still for that long. Usually they just end up as a big mess. Runamuck loves a big mess, heh heh. Runamuck is also equipped with short-range rocket boosters to help him jump over obstacles, but strangely enough, he is terrified of heights. History Arc 2 The Battlechargers were summoned to Earth from Cybertron by Megatron, who wanted a dramatic way to announce his challenge to Optimus Prime for a fight to the death. The two reckless Decepticons left and promptly ignored their orders, and instead began to raise a bit of random highway havoc. During a break in the mayhem, they rested in a parking lot and saw a defiant youngster expressing his disgust of family vacations through graffiti. His dad angrily escorted him back to the station wagon, and their holiday trip resumed. The Battlechargers, impressed by the boy's disregard for authority, began following the family on a road trip through the U.S., defacing any monuments they happened upon (such as Mount Rushmore, the Gateway Arch in St. Louis, and the Washington Monument). They wrote insults and jokes in a Cybertronian language, thus attracting the attention of RAAT, which had already captured thirteen Autobots. RAAT caught up with them in Philadelphia, where Circuit Breaker engaged them in a battle that nearly killed the graffiti-inclined boy. Because of her disregard for civilian safety, Circuit Breaker was temporarily stripped of her command and ordered to stay out of action. Itching for revenge, she found her only allies to be the partially-disassembled Autobots in her RAAT lab. She didn't have time to rebuild them all properly, but she knew she could jury-rig them together into a single form which she could partially control. However, she needed the Autobots' consent, and they only agreed to do it if she would release them afterward. She agreed, and she soon fought an aerial battle with the two Decepticons at the Statue of Liberty (where, incidentally, they had written "humans are wimps" in poor English). The two hooligans met quick defeat at the hands of her makeshift gestalt, their charred bodies sent plunging into the harbor. |Decepticon Graffiti| |Prey| Trivia *Roger Behr reprises his role as Runamuck. Category:Articles by Trachodon56 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Decepticons Category:Battlechargers Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Characters Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Decepticons